In the field of clock-making or jewellery making it is classic practice to make raised external elements that are held non-detachably on their support. In particular, patent application EP 2192454A1 is known from the prior art, which describes a process for the production of an external element forming a relief on a dial. According to the third embodiment described in this application a watch dial having T-shaped through openings is made. A mask is then attached to the dial. The mask has openings arranged so as to connect with the openings of the dial. The openings are then filled by means of electroplating, by pressing an amorphous material or by metal injection in order to form external elements. Finally, the excess thickness of filling material of the mask is removed and the mask is taken off.
A disadvantage of this process is the restriction in the shape and depth of the openings causing a restriction in the shape and length of the external elements. For example, the process does not allow the formation of external elements that extend over only a portion of the dial. The external elements are possibly made from precious materials, e.g. gold, and it is therefore advantageous to restrict their depth in the dial that is not noticeable from the outside. Another disadvantage is that the process does not allow the production of external elements with heads that are textured, e.g. engraving. Another disadvantage is that the process does not allow the production of external elements that are formed from a non-metallic material. Another disadvantage is that the process does not allow the production of external elements that are not raised but are hollow, forming recesses of a desired shape, and in particular recesses with a coloured base.